


LOVELESS

by GaiaJenova



Series: SephGen Week 2017 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But It's Difficult for Him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Genesis Cries a Lot, I'm joking please don't sue me, M/M, Rough Sex, Sephiroth Tries to Say I Love You, all the feels, poor babies, sponsored by Kleenex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaJenova/pseuds/GaiaJenova
Summary: Quatrième jour de la SephGen Week 2017Thème : Douleur / RéconfortGenesis cache quelque chose à Sephiroth





	1. Acte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes petits ornithorynques des mers du Sud !
> 
> Avant dernier jour de la SephGen Week 2017 de miss [Lilly_White](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/) (mais pourquoi c'est si court ?)
> 
> Ou comment un simple OS se transforme en une fic de 3 chapitres. Me regardez pas comme ça, je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je contrôle plus rien avec ses deux-là. Ils doivent avoir une volonté propre.
> 
> Tous les textes écrits pour la SephGen Week sont indépendants et peuvent être lus dans n'importe quel sens, mais je pense cependant que celui-ci prend plus de sens après avoir lu le précédent, [Communication](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11547474), dans lequel Genesis reprochait à Sephiroth de ne pas s'ouvrir suffisamment à lui. Dans la réalité, et même s'ils font des efforts, Genesis a encore lui aussi des choses à apprendre. Mais on progresse...
> 
> Note : Dans la version française du jeu, le Wutai est devenu Utai, mais c'est moche, alors ici ce sera Wutai. C'est ma fic, je fais c'que je veux.

Sephiroth était arrivé chez Genesis après sa journée de travail, épuisé par des heures de paperasse administrative, suivies par le passage en revue des SOLDATs Secondes Classes récemment promus. Après avoir volé un baiser à son amant, il avait pris une longue douche chaude puis enfilé un pantalon décontracté et un T-shirt blanc. Assis sur l’un des tabourets du bar qui les séparait, il avait écouté Genesis lui raconter sa journée tout en séchant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette marquée du monogramme « GR » de son propriétaire. Il savait que le jeune homme aimait le voir se servir ainsi dans ses affaires sans demander la permission, et il ne s’était pas privé. Il se demandait cependant combien de temps allait encore s’écouler avant que Genesis ne remarque qu’il lui avait aussi emprunté un boxer. 

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes. Graduellement, le général avait senti la tension de la journée le quitter quand Genesis lui avait rapporté les dernières bourdes commises par les jeunes Troisièmes Classes dont il s’occupait. Certains d’entre eux avaient encore du mal à se conformer aux codes et à la hiérarchie militaires, et lorsqu’ils faisaient la moindre petite erreur ou se montraient involontairement familiers envers un supérieur, ils passaient de longues minutes à se confondre en excuses comme s’ils avaient commis le pire crime du monde. Genesis s’amusait de cette situation et en profitait pour en rajouter, sorte de bizutage à la mode SOLDAT. Il feignait d’être extrêmement mécontent et menaçait les petits nouveaux de sanctions disciplinaires exemplaires. Les anciens, eux, connaissaient bien ce petit manège et s’en amusaient. Il fallait avouer que Genesis était bon acteur. Sephiroth n’avait aucun mal à la croire quand il affirmait avoir pris des cours de théâtre étant plus jeune.

Cependant, si le Commandant aimait taquiner ses nouvelles recrues, il n’était jamais volontairement cruel et ne laissait pas la plaisanterie durer trop longtemps. C’était également la raison pour laquelle il était aussi apprécié de ses hommes : il savait se montrer ferme et exigeait le meilleur de leur part, mais il pouvait aussi faire preuve de second degré et dédramatiser certaines situations s’il le fallait. Le Général Sephiroth, lui, n’inspirait que la peur. Il était un héros, comme son amant le lui faisait souvent remarquer, mais Genesis était un leader. Chacun à leur façon et de manière complémentaire, ils contribuaient à la gloire du SOLDAT. Il n’était pas étonnant alors qu’ils s’entendent aussi bien sur le champ de bataille que dans leur lit.

La conversation prit un autre tournant quand Genesis apprit à Sephiroth qu’il risquait de partir prochainement en mission à Junon pour plusieurs semaines. Sephiroth sentit son coeur se serrer. Jamais il ne l’aurait avoué à voix haute, mais il s’inquiétait toujours de le savoir engagé dans ce genre d’opération. Il savait Genesis suffisamment expérimenté pour se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses, cependant il fallait bien avouer que le jeune Première Classe pêchait parfois par excès de confiance. Il le lui avait déjà dit lors de leurs entraînements, et il était inutile d’en rajouter une couche ce soir. Il n’avait pas envie de déclencher une dispute alors qu’ils seraient bientôt séparés. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien et qu’il reviendrait indemne.

Sephiroth se leva pour se rapprocher de Genesis et lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la tempe. Genesis détourna son attention des légumes qu’il était en train de découper pour le dîner et qui pourraient bien attendre quelques minutes. Il savait que ses mains étaient sales, aussi il se contenta de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sephiroth en prenant garde de ne pas le tâcher. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et inspira en souriant. Sephiroth pouvait à ce moment entendre les battements du coeur de l’homme qu’il aimait, le son le plus réconfortant qu’il lui ait été donné d’entendre. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant près d’une minute avant que Genesis ne retourne à la découpe de ses légumes. Mais lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Sephiroth crut voir dans ses yeux une émotion qu’il n’y trouvait pas d’habitude.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Genesis secoua la tête et fit mine de se concentrer sur la préparation du dîner pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Rien, ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Mais Sephiroth voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait, et il insista.

« Genesis ? »

Devant l’absence de réponse de son amant, il se saisit de son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il n’y vit aucune émotion particulière.

Oui, en effet, Genesis était une très bon acteur. Mais Sephiroth le connaissait trop pour se laisser berner. Il allait falloir la jouer fine s’il voulait obtenir une explication. Il devait détourner le sujet pour ne pas le braquer, c’était le seul moyen de lui faire avouer la raison pour laquelle il avait lu de la… peur ? C’était suffisamment rare pour alarmer le Général. Que s’était-il donc passé pour que Genesis soit dans cet état ?

Sephiroth sentit la colère l’envahir. Il aurait été incapable de dire contre qui ou contre quoi elle était dirigée, il savait seulement qu’il aurait pu anéantir toute personne capable de faire du mal à Genesis sans même lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, car son amant était bien capable de se défendre tout seul. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait cela pour une autre personne, et cela devait prouver à quel point il était devenu accro à Genesis en l’espace de quelques mois. 

Il allait falloir qu’il parle à quelqu’un de ses accès de colère, car ils s’étaient répétés de façon inquiétante depuis quelques mois, et pas seulement à cause de Genesis. Ces derniers temps, Sephiroth avait réalisé qu’il ressentait souvent une haine sourde, parfois sans même pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. De temps en temps, c’était pour une raison tout à fait légitime, mais d’autres fois ce n’était pas le cas. Le mois dernier, lorsque Winston, le Seconde Classe qui l’assistait dans de nombreuses missions et en qui il avait une confiance absolue, avait fait une erreur stratégique qui leur avait fait perdre de nombreux hommes, il s’était emporté et avait frappé sur la table avec une telle force que le Colonel avait sursauté et reculé en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. Sephiroth avait pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer et l’avait congédié pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu’il était allé aux toilettes se passer une peu d’eau sur le visage, il avait pu apercevoir dans le miroir le reflet de ses yeux, notant qu’ils semblaient encore plus injectés de mako que d’habitude. La raison aurait voulu qu’il en parle avec Hojo, mais le simple fait de se trouver dans la même pièce que le scientifique le répugnait. Alors il avait repoussé l’échéance, tandis que les crises se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Rapidement, aussi vite qu’elle était venue, la colère s’effaça et laissa place à l’inquiétude. De quoi Genesis avait-il peur ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le cacher ? 

Le Commandant se racla la gorge et détourna la tête, désignant d’un signe du menton la poêle sur le feu.

« Tu peux remuer un peu les oignons et baisser le feu pour qu’ils n’attachent pas, s’il te plait ? » 

Ne voulant pas le braquer, Sephiroth laissa à regret Genesis s’éloigner et s’exécuta. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes s’affairèrent en silence. Une odeur appétissante se répandit petit à petit dans l’appartement et Sephiroth réalisa qu’il avait vraiment faim. Ce n’était pas très étonnant, dans la mesure où les différentes tâches qu’il avait eu à accomplir dans la journée ne lui avaient pas permis de s’offrir le luxe d’une pause déjeuner. Il s’était contenté de carburer au café et d’avaler à toute vitesse un sandwich infect de la cafétéria entre deux réunions. 

Faire la cuisine avec Genesis, ou plus généralement faire n’importe quoi de domestique avec lui, avait tendance à apaiser Sephiroth. Le simple fait de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, même s’ils étaient occupés à des choses différentes, lui permettait de se ressourcer bien plus qu’une nuit de sommeil.

Mais ce soir, Genesis était contrarié et, par extension, Sephiroth l’était lui aussi. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se détendre tant qu’il s’inquiéterait pour le Commandant. Si seulement il était un peu moins borné… Le Général se retint de rire nerveusement. Il pouvait parler ! Il était sans doute aussi têtu que Genesis dans son genre.

Sephiroth était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain, Genesis se tourna vers lui, une main sur la hanche, pour demander :

« Tu viendrais voir LOVELESS avec moi ? »

Sephiroth cligna des yeux quelques instant. Il ne s’y attendait pas, à celle-là. Il se tourna vers son amant et haussa un sourcil.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Genesis secoua la tête d’un air faussement blessé et retourna à sa recette : 

« C’est non, alors ? » 

Sephiroth ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n’était pas la réponse que Genesis attendait. Il faisait des efforts, beaucoup d’efforts, pour communiquer avec lui correctement. Lorsque leur relation avait débuté, Sephiroth était incapable de s’ouvrir à quelqu’un d’autre. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire. La seule éducation qu’il avait reçue était celle de la guerre. Il maîtrisait le langage militaire, précis et impersonnel. Il avait beaucoup progressé ces derniers mois, mais il lui arrivait quand même de manquer de tact parfois. Désireux de faire amande honorable, il caressa la joue de Genesis de la paume de sa main.

« Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. » 

Immédiatement, il sentit l’autre homme se détendre. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu’à la nuque de son amant et l’attira contre lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque. 

« Ta question m’a pris au dépourvu, c’est tout. Je sais que tu voues un culte à cette pièce - Gaia, je pense que toute la ShinRa est au courant ! » 

Genesis ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

« C’est juste que, d’habitude, tu vas au théâtre sans moi, quand je suis en mission. Tu ne m’as jamais demandé de t’accompagner, c’est pour ça que j’ai été surpris. » 

Sephiroth lut du soulagement dans les yeux de Genesis, puis tellement brièvement qu’il se demanda s’il ne l’avait pas rêvé, il perçut de nouveau cette émotion qu’il n’arrivait pas à expliquer. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Une partie de lui avait envie de le secouer, de le forcer à avouer ce qui n’allait pas, mais il avait déjà essayé cette approche par le passé et il savait très bien que ce genre de comportement ne pourrait mener qu’à une dispute qui les blesserait tous les deux. Genesis avait beau paraître expansif, maniant les mots avec une habileté sans pareil, il n’en était pas moins pudique dès qu’il s’agissait d’aborder des sentiments plus personnels. Réciter LOVELESS à longueur de journée était une façon pour lui de s’exprimer sans avoir à s’ouvrir plus que nécessaire. Sur cet aspect, Sephiroth avait fini par comprendre que tous deux n’étaient en réalité pas si différents. Il l’aurait cru, pourtant, lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Mais ce que pouvait dire Genesis n’était que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. En réalité, il taisait plus de choses qu’il n’en dévoilait. Il avait fallu des mois avant qu’il ne commence à cerner l’autre SOLDAT. 

Sephiroth, lui aussi, avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. En couple (il avait encore du mal avec cette expression, _en couple_ ) depuis maintenant presque deux ans, il n’avait encore jamais été capable de dire à son amant qu’il l’aimait. Genesis le lui avait dit, deux fois, et n’avait jamais rien exigé en retour. Sephiroth lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, même s’il savait que, d’une certaine façon, cela vexait un peu le Commandant.

La première fois, ils étaient tous les deux en voiture et rentraient de Kalm. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la route n’était éclairée que par les phares de la voiture et, au loin, les lumières de la ville de Midgar. Genesis n’avait pas allumé la radio, et ils avaient roulé en silence un bon moment. Peut-être était-ce l’obscurité, ou le fait qu’ils avaient tous les deux le regard fixé au loin au lieu de se regarder droit dans les yeux, mais ils s’étaient à ce moment-là sentis étrangement enclins à des confessions. Genesis avait pour la première fois parlé de ses parents adoptifs, sujet pour le moins sensible. Sephiroth, après de longues minutes d’hésitation et de silence, avait décrit dans les grandes lignes les tests et les expériences réalisés par Hojo dans son laboratoire quand il était plus jeune. Quand Genesis avait essuyé une larme, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il pleurait alors qu’il n’y était pour rien et que tout cela appartenait au passé maintenant. Le Commandant avait seulement répondu :

« Je suis en colère qu’il t’ait fait subir tout ça, parce que je t’aime et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. » 

Genesis avait une main crispée sur le volant, et l’autre sur le levier de vitesse. C’est cette dernière que Sephiroth avait prise dans la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche et y déposer un tendre baiser. Il n’avait pas été capable de lui dire qu’il l’aimait aussi, alors il avait espéré que ce geste avait pu transmettre ce qu’il ressentait. Il avait reposé leurs mains enlacées sur sa cuisse, et les deux hommes n’avaient plus dit un mot jusqu’à leur arrivée à Midgar.

La deuxième fois, Genesis venait de rentrer d’une mission au Wutai. De retour du travail, Sephiroth l’avait trouvé prostré sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague. Il avait (trop) insisté pour que le jeune homme lui raconte ce qu’il s’était passé. La discussion s’était transformée en dispute, et Genesis était parti en claquant la porte. Pendant des heures, Sephiroth avait tourné en rond dans l’appartement, conscient que c’était à lui de mettre sa fierté de côté et d’aller s’excuser, mais incapable de faire le premier pas. Il avait fini par dégainer son PHS pour envoyer un message, ignorant au passage, comme à son habitude, les différents mails qui s’empilaient dans sa boîte de réception.

_< Sephiroth> Je te demande pardon. Je ne suis qu’un con. Je n’aurais pas dû insister. _

Il avait attendu de longues minutes puis, devant l’absence de réponse, il avait envoyé un deuxième message.

_< Sephiroth> Je vais me coucher. Je ne ferme pas la porte à clé, au cas où. Mais je comprendrai et je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu ne veux pas me voir ce soir._

Il s’était mis au lit, persuadé que Genesis ne viendrait pas. Au milieu de la nuit, il avait été réveillé par un corps qui se glissait sous les draps à ses côtés. Il avait senti son compagnon l’étreindre, s’accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui avait rendu ses caresses, murmurant « pardonne moi » en boucle tout en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de la joue trempée de larmes de son amant. Il lui avait fait l’amour avec une tendresse inhabituelle pour eux, qui partageaient généralement des ébats passionnés et parfois un peu brutaux. Lorsqu’ils avaient eu fini, et alors que le Général était encore en lui, Genesis avait murmuré dans l’oreille de Sephiroth qu’il l’aimait. Ce dernier avait répondu avec une série de baisers tellement passionnés qu’ils étaient rapidement repartis dans un nouveau corps-à-corps. 

Sephiroth n’avait jamais su ce qu’il c’était passé au Wutai, ni ce qui avait bouleversé à ce point Genesis. Il n’avait jamais plus posé la question. Peut-être un jour le saurait-il. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu’il ne l’apprenne jamais. Certains actes de guerre ne méritaient pas d’être partagés, surtout au Wutai. Lui-même ne le savait que trop bien.

Même s’il avait du mal à le lui dire, Genesis avait tellement fait pour Sephiroth que, même si LOVELESS était loin d’être sa tasse de thé, il était prêt à faire l’effort de l’accompagner juste pour le plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Comme si de rien n’était, il lâcha son compagnon et recommença à mélanger le contenu de sa poêle, mettant fin à leur bref moment de tendresse.

« Il faudra simplement que tu me dises à l’avance la date à laquelle tu veux y aller, pour que je puisse me libérer à ce moment-là. »

Mais Genesis n’était pas encore tout à fait rassuré.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux y aller tout seul, j’ai l’habitude. »

Malgré ses paroles qui lui donnaient l’air sûr de lui, Sephiroth décela dans sa voix une pointe d’insécurité qui lui serra le coeur. Il aurait tellement voulu, à cet instant, lui dire _« je t’aime »_. Mais il avait l’impression qu’ici et maintenant, dans la cuisine, les expressions de leurs visages presque mises à nu par la lumière trop puissante des néons, ces mots auraient sonné faux. Alors il se contenta de répondre :

« J’en ai envie. J’ai envie de partager ce moment avec toi. » 

Et en cet instant, c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire pour dire au Commandant à quel point il comptait à ses yeux.


	2. Acte 2

Après avoir dîné, Genesis se glissa à son tour sous la douche, laissant Sephiroth seul dans leur lit. Bien qu’ils possédaient toujours leurs deux appartements, ils vivaient pour ainsi dire ensemble, une semaine chez l’un, trois jours chez l’autre, au grès de leurs humeurs et de leurs missions. Chacune des chambres était devenue « leur » chambre, et Sephiroth avait presque autant d’affaires chez lui que chez Genesis. En attendant que ce dernier ait fini de se laver, le Général s’installa contre les oreillers, et commença à feuilleter l’exemplaire de LOVELESS qui traînait toujours sur la table de nuit, à peine éclairé par une petite lampe de chevet.

_Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte_

_La déesse descendra des cieux_

_Les ailes de lumière et d’ombre se déploieront au loin_

_Et elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel_

Dans sa tête, Sephiroth avait l’impression que c’était la voix de Genesis qui récitait ces strophes, tant il les avait entendues de sa bouche. Il tourna les pages pendant quelques minutes et était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu’il ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme était sorti de la douche. 

Il ne portait qu’une serviette autour de la taille, et quelques gouttes d’eau perlaient encore sur son torse. Il n’avait pas lavé ses cheveux roux, qui étaient secs et tombaient gracieusement jusqu’à ses épaules. Ses abdominaux ciselés témoignaient des heures d’entraînement avec le SOLDAT, et Sephiroth dut bien avouer qu’il était particulièrement désirable en cet instant.

« Tu lis LOVELESS, maintenant ? »

Genesis arborait un sourire amusé lorsqu’il se glissa dans le lit. Sephiroth referma le livre et caressa la couverture du bout des doigts. 

« Il faut que je révise avant d’aller voir la pièce, » répondit-il, souriant à son tour.

Genesis lui prit le livre des mains et le déposa de manière révérencieuse sur la table de nuit avant de s’installer sur les genoux de son amant, jambes écartées, face à lui. 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de ça pour réviser. Tu sais très bien que je peux t’aider à le faire. »

L’homme aux cheveux argentés haussa un sourcil et demanda d’un air taquin :

« Vraiment ? »

Genesis hocha la tête puis se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de la mâchoire de son amant. Sephiroth laissa sa tête basculer en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à son cou.

« Tandis que la guerre s’apprêtait à dévaster le monde, le prisonnier se sépara de son jeune amour et partit pour un nouveau périple, » récita à voix basse le Commandant, tout en laissant sa bouche frôler la peau offerte. 

Sephiroth ne put réprimer un frisson de désir. Lorsque Genesis agrippa le tissu de son t-shirt pour lui signifier qu’il préférait le voir sans, le Général s’écarta un instant pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il se retrouva torse nu contre son amant, et empoigna ses cheveux pour l’obliger à descendre vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le baiser commença tendrement, mais rapidement la passion prit le dessus. Sephiroth demanda l’accès à la bouche de Genesis, qui lui accorda instantanément. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble tandis que leurs souffles devenaient irréguliers. Sephiroth mit fin au baiser pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon. De sa langue, il traça une clavicule, puis continua à descendre plus bas, jusqu’à atteindre un téton dressé. Il pouvait sentir que le coeur de Genesis s’emballait, et il savait que le sien était dans le même état. 

« L’espoir que le don le mènerait vers la félicité le guida, tout comme… »

Genesis gémit et se trouva dans l’incapacité de continuer son poème quand Sephiroth referma ses lèvres autour de son téton droit. Instinctivement, il rapprocha ses hanches de celles de Sephiroth, laissant échapper un soupir lorsque les deux sexes à moitié durs se frôlèrent. Il s’agrippa un peu trop fort à la longue chevelure argentée de son compagnon, mais Sephiroth ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au contraire, cela l’excitait d’être un peu malmené ainsi. 

« Tout comme la promesse qu’il avait faite à ses amis… » tenta de reprendre Genesis.

Sephiroth délaissa le premier téton pour s’occuper du deuxième, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se cambrer Genesis vers l’arrière. Leurs sexes se collèrent à nouveau, et la serviette qui entourait sa taille se dénoua, les pans tombant de part et d’autre de ses cuisses. 

« Et bien qu’aucun engagement n’eût été pris entre les amants, ils surent qu’ils se reverraient un jour. »

D’un seul coup, Sephiroth fit basculer son amant en arrière pour s’allonger sur lui et reprit possession de sa bouche. Genesis ne put contenir un gémissement auquel le Général fit écho. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Genesis, les pupilles complètement dilatées par le désir, conclut d’une voix sensuelle :

« LOVELESS, Acte 3. » 

Sephiroth se demanda comment il était capable, même dans ce genre de situation, de se souvenir de son poème fétiche quand, pour sa part, son esprit n’était occupé que par une seule et unique pensée. Il ne s’expliquait pas pourquoi, mais il devait cependant avouer que voir Genesis réciter de la poésie au lit l’excitait au plus haut point. Encore une nouvelle information sur sa sexualité. Vivre avec le Commandant l’avait ouvert à des expériences qu’il ne soupçonnait même pas. Sephiroth l’entraina dans un nouveau baiser.

Genesis tira sur le pantalon de son amant, déterminé à ne pas rester le seul à être entièrement nu. Sans lâcher sa bouche, Sephiroth défit le bouton et la braguette, et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses hanches. Genesis pencha la tête et ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand il vit ce qui se cachait en dessous.

« Hé, mais c’est _mon_ boxer ! » fit-il remarquer d’un air faussement offensé.

Sephiroth se redressa sur les genoux et, de son air le plus sérieux, lui lança comme un défi :

« Si tu veux le récupérer, viens le chercher. »

Immédiatement, Genesis se mit dans le même position et entoura les épaules du Général de ses bras. Enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou de son amant, il donna quelques coups de reins brutaux, faisant cogner leurs sexes l’un contre l’autre. Sephiroth en eut le souffle coupé.

« C’est qu’il te va tellement bien… » lui souffla le Commandant dans l’oreille.

Sephiroth grogna, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne résista pas quand Genesis le poussa pour qu’il se retrouve en position allongée. Son amant traça à son tour les muscles dessinés de son torse, s’attardant sur les abdominaux puissants, avant de descendre plus bas. Les hanches de Sephiroth se soulevèrent du matelas quand il sentit le souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de sa verge douloureuse. Genesis ne prit pas la peine d’écarter le boxer avant de laisser sa langue s’abattre sur le sexe offert à travers le tissu. Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de jurer.

« Putain… » 

Son amant continua à tracer les contours de l’organe avec sa bouche, s’attardant un peu plus sur l’extrémité. Sentant qu’il ne pourrait sans doute pas continuer son petit manège bien longtemps, il se décida rapidement à ôter la prison de tissu qui les séparait. Sephiroth se sentit dériver. Genesis caressa de sa langue toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche complètement. Le Général enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure rousse, luttant pour ne pas donner de brutaux coups de hanches vers le haut. Il savait que Genesis aimait le sexe un peu sauvage, mais lui-même aurait été incapable d’y prendre du plaisir s’il avait fait quoi que ce soit qui le mette mal à l’aise. Il attendait toujours l’autorisation de Genesis avant de se montrer plus brutal, et s’il ne l’avait pas, il ne se le permettait pas. Il le respectait beaucoup trop pour cela. 

Genesis ne semblait pas d’humeur à laisser Sephiroth malmener sa bouche ce soir, aussi il prit sur lui pour laisser ses hanches collées le plus possible au matelas. Son amant avait visiblement envie de prendre son temps, et le Général ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. C’était Genesis qui n’était pas bien ce soir, et c’était lui qui aurait dû prendre soin du Commandant, pas l’inverse. Il tira doucement sur les cheveux roux pour faire remonter le visage de Genesis vers le sien. Il l’embrassa doucement, caressant ses joues de ses mains. 

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux… » implora-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Toi… C’est toi que je veux, » répondit simplement Genesis, les lèvres collées aux siennes.

« Comment ? »

Il aurait été un temps où Genesis aurait rougi, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses désirs les plus intimes, mais ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Le sexe et la guerre étaient sans doute les deux seuls domaines dans lesquels les amants étaient capables d’une honnêteté sans limites. Pour tout le reste, ils avaient encore parfois du mal à communiquer, même si globalement, ils faisaient des progrès. 

« Prends-moi… par derrière… le plus fort possible… » supplia le Commandant sans aucune honte. 

Si c’était ce dont il avait besoin, Sephiroth allait se faire un plaisir d’accéder à sa demande. En même temps, ce n’était pas comme s’il fallait qu’il se force pour cela. Rien qu’à cette idée, son sexe grandit encore un peu plus. 

Sans un mot, il se redressa pour se positionner derrière Genesis, en profitant au passage pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Haletant, Genesis s’appuya sur les coudes, le front posé sur le matelas, offert à Sephiroth. Son dos rond laissait apercevoir une ligne de vertèbres reliant sa nuque à ses fesses. Il fallait bien l’avouer, la vision était particulièrement excitante.

Le Général enduisit les doigts de sa main gauche ainsi que son sexe de lubrifiant, puis appuya sa main droite sur la nuque de Genesis pour le plaquer contre le drap. Son amant lui avait fait part de son désir de perdre le contrôle, et Sephiroth savait que dans ces cas-là, il aimait particulièrement se sentir dominé. 

« J’ai besoin de savoir que je t’appartiens et que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, » avait-il avoué un jour dans le feu de l’action.

Sans attendre davantage, il inséra son index le plus profondément possible. Genesis se mit à trembler.

« Oui… »

Sentant que le Commandant était capable de les tolérer, il ajouta rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, alternant les mouvements lents de va-et-vient avec quelques coups plus brusques. En dessous de lui, Genesis avait agrippé le drap de toutes ses forces. La tête tournée, la joue plaquée contre le matelas, les yeux clos, il murmura des encouragements entre deux gémissements.

« Allez, viens… entre en moi, s’il te plait… j’ai besoin de toi… »

Pile à ce moment-là, Sephiroth sentit que ses doigts venaient de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient depuis le début, et Genesis poussa un cri :

« Sephiroth ! » 

Conscient qu’il l’avait déjà bien trop fait attendre, le Général retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe dressé. Genesis l’accueillit sans problème. Lorsque leurs deux bassins se touchèrent, Sephiroth fit glisser son bras sous l’autre homme et utilisa toute la force qu’il possédait dans le haut de son corps pour les redresser tous les deux. Il se retrouva à genoux, Genesis assis sur ses cuisses. Dans cette position, il sentait qu’il était enfoui encore plus profondément au creux de son corps. Il fallu quelques coups de reins avant qu’ils ne réussissent à coordonner le rythme de leurs assauts, mais quand ce fut fait, la chambre s’emplit des râles de plaisir provenant des deux hommes. 

« Plus fort, » implora Genesis, le souffle court. 

Sephiroth s’exécuta mais rapidement, il sentit que ses cuisses le brûlaient trop pour continuer à ce rythme. Il laissa alors retomber son amant à quatre pattes avant de rentrer à nouveau en lui, plus brutalement cette fois. Il agrippa ses épaules afin de s’en servir comme levier pour donner les coups de reins les plus violents possibles. Si son organisme n’avait pas été en grande partie contaminé par l’énergie mako, Genesis aurait certainement eu mal. Mais tous les deux faisaient partie du SOLDAT, et ils possédaient à ce titre un seuil de résistance à la douleur bien supérieur à la normale. 

«  Genesis… »

Quand Sephiroth trouva l’angle parfait lui permettant de faire hurler Genesis de plaisir, il s’appliqua à le garder jusqu’au bout. D’une main, il empoigna le sexe de son amant et cala le rythme des va-et-vient de sa main sur celui de ses hanches. 

Le Commandant fut le premier à perdre pied, se déversant dans la main du Général, tandis que celui-ci donnait les derniers coups de reins lui permettant de basculer à son tour. 

Haletants, ils restèrent de longues secondes à quatre pattes à tenter de reprendre leur souffle avant de se séparer et de s’effondrer sur le lit. Sephiroth repoussa d’une main les mèches de cheveux qui s’étaient collées au front de Genesis, puis il l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement. Le Commandant semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, alors ils restèrent un long moment lovés l’un contre l’autre avant que Sephiroth ne se lève pour aller se laver les mains et chercher une serviette pour essuyer les traces de leurs ébats sur leurs corps et sur le lit. 

Quand il revint, Genesis s’était déjà endormi. Il nettoya rapidement ce qui devait l’être avant de se remettre au lit et d’éteindre la lumière.


	3. Acte 3

Vers trois heures du matin, Sephiroth se réveilla brièvement. En temps normal, il aurait entendu le souffle régulier de Genesis et se serait rendormi aussitôt, mais la respiration qu’il entendait à côté de lui n’était pas habituelle. Elle était irrégulière, et entrecoupée de… reniflements ? Sanglots ?

Alarmé, il se tourna sur le côté et se redressa sur un coude. Sa vision de nuit ayant été nettement améliorée par les injections de mako, il distingua sans mal la silhouette de Genesis qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier devait avoir entendu qu’il était réveillé, mais il ne se retourna pas. Ses épaules tremblaient, comme s’il retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Sur la table de nuit, plusieurs mouchoirs en papier usagés étaient roulés en boule.

Sephiroth colla sa poitrine contre le dos de l’homme qu’il aimait et l’entoura de ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » murmura-t-il. 

Genesis sembla hésiter un instant, puis secoua la tête, sans doute trop bouleversé pour pouvoir parler. Sephiroth n’insista pas. S’il n’arrivait pas à le consoler avec des mots, alors il pouvait toujours essayer de le réconforter avec sa présence, ses caresses. 

Petit à petit, il sentit Genesis se calmer. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il s’essuya une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais il ne tendit pas la main pour attraper de nouveau un mouchoir. Sephiroth caressa ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes. Quand Genesis sembla avoir retrouvé ses esprits, le Général lui glissa à l’oreille la seule phrase qui, le pensait-il, pourrait peut-être le réconforter. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche pour le lui dire, hésita une fois, deux fois, attendit encore quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« Je t’aime, Genesis. »

Le Commandant fut tellement surpris par cette admission, qu’il n’attendait sans doute plus, qu’il se retourna vivement pour faire face à son compagnon.

« Ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu as pitié de moi, je ne le supporterai pas, » menaça-t-il. 

Sephiroth fixa les yeux luisants de mako sans ciller. 

« Je te le dis parce que c’est ce que je ressens. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai pitié de toi, comme tu dis, mais parce que je t’aime et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. » 

Les yeux de Genesis s’emplirent d’une émotion non voilée quand Sephiroth répéta, consciemment, les mêmes mots que lui-même avait utilisés plusieurs mois plus tôt pour se déclarer à lui dans la voiture rentrant de Kalm. Il se rapprocha pour l’étreindre de toutes ses forces. Sephiroth se laissa faire tout en lui caressant le dos.

« Je t’aime aussi, tu sais… » confessa Genesis, la bouche collée contre le coeur du Général. 

« Je le sais, » le rassura ce dernier, « même si parfois, je ne te mérite pas. Si tu as besoin de moi, si tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse, je serai là. Si tu ne veux pas, si tu as besoin que je te laisse de l’espace, je le ferai. C’est toi qui décide, dis-moi juste quoi faire. Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas comment me comporter dans ce genre de situation et que j’ai besoin que tu m’aides un peu. » 

Sephiroth sentit les lèvres de Genesis esquisser un sourire contre ses pectoraux. 

« Ne sois pas si dur avec toi, tu t’améliores avec le temps. »

Le Général soupira :

« Pas assez vite à mon goût. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme roux de le rassurer. 

« Tu fais de ton mieux. Les gens qui ont une enfance normale ont des années pour apprendre à se comporter avec les autres. Personne ne t’a jamais appris à le faire. C’est normal que ce soit plus difficile pour toi. »

Sephiroth acquiesça et enfouit son nez dans le cheveux de Genesis. Il avait toujours les mots pour le réconforter. Le Général aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui rendre la pareil. Encore une fois, son coeur se serra. 

Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait tellement.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s’étreindre pendant de longues minutes, et Sephiroth crut que son amant s’était finalement rendormi quand ce dernier rompit le silence.

« C’est à propos de ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure. »

Sephiroth fit le lien immédiatement. Pour être honnête, il s’en doutait un peu.

« Le fait que tu sois affecté à Junon ? » 

Genesis secoua la tête. 

« Non. Oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ce n’est pas le fait d’aller à Junon qui me pose problème. Même si tu vas vraiment me manquer. » 

En entendant ces mots, Sephiroth le serra un peu plus contre lui, mais il ne l’interrompit pas. Genesis semblait lancé, et il ne voulait pas qu’il s’arrête de parler et qu’il se renferme à nouveau.

«  C’est pour remplacer le Colonel Ramia que je vais là-bas. » 

Genesis fit une pause, et Sephiroth comprit qu’il attendait une réponse. Il lui donna la seule qui lui vint à l’esprit à ce moment-là.

« Il a fait une erreur stratégique ? Le directeur l’a démis de ses fonctions et lui a demandé de rentrer à Midgar ? » 

Genesis s’écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Il est mort, Sephiroth. Ce matin. Il a été abattu par un groupe de rebelles de la région. » 

Oh. Il allait vraiment falloir qu’il se donne la peine de lire les mails sur son PHS. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait une boulette de ce genre parce qu’il oubliait (volontairement) de lire les mémos quand il ne se sentait pas d’humeur. 

« Je suis désolée, je ne le savais pas, » s’excusa-t-il. 

Ce fut visiblement suffisant pour Genesis qui continua :

«  Quand ce genre de chose arrive, je… j’ai l’impression que ça pourrait m’arriver à moi aussi. Quand Lazard m’a fait venir pour m’annoncer la nouvelle, la copine de Ramia venait de sortir de son bureau, en larmes. Je ne savais pas que c’était elle quand je l’ai croisée. Tu imagines ? Il est parti en mission en lui disant qu’il rentrerait vite. Et il n’est jamais rentré. »

Sephiroth laissa échapper un souffle qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte avoir retenu pendant l’explication.

« Tu as peur de ne jamais rentrer, parfois ? » 

« De temps en temps. Mais j’ai surtout peur que toi, tu ne rentres pas, » admit-il. « Paradoxalement, je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux, mais je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble ces dernières années. » 

Sephiroth hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu’il comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire. 

« Ce n’est pas parce que je ne te le dis pas que je ne ressens pas la même chose. Au delà du fait de ne pas te voir pendant des semaines, chaque mission qui t’éloigne de moi me terrifie. Et ce n’est pas un mot que j’utilise souvent, tu le sais. »

« Je sais, » confirma Genesis. 

Il restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Et le lien avec LOVELESS ? » demanda soudain Sephiroth.

« Tu sais à quel point j’aime cette pièce, » répondit simplement le Commandant. « Je me suis dit que s’il devait m’arriver quelque chose à Junon, ce serait vraiment dommage de mourir sans avoir pu partager ça avec toi. »

« Je serai heureux de partager ça avec toi, » le rassura le Général. « Et plein d’autres choses aussi. » 

Genesis se redressa sur un coude, la tête dans la paume de la main. 

« Hum hum. Lesquelles ? » 

Sephiroth se mit dans la même position face à son compagnon et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Il y a une petite plage, juste au sud du Wutai… Quand tout devenait trop pénible, j’aimais bien aller là-bas pour regarder le soleil se coucher dans l’océan. J’avais l’impression de tout oublier… toutes ces guerres, la ShinRa, Hojo… et d’être complètement seul au monde. J’aimerais t’emmener là-bas, un jour. Quand la guerre sera définitivement finie dans la région. »

Genesis se lança à son tour :

« Un jour, je te ferai visiter Banora. »

« Même si tes parents adoptifs vivent toujours là-bas ? » demanda en souriant le Général.

« On n’est pas obligés d’aller leur rendre visite. D’ailleurs, ce serait un peu gênant, je suis sûr qu’il doit rester quelques magazines de propagande de la ShinRa dont tu as fait la couverture dans mon ancienne chambre, » avoua le Commandant, amusé. 

« D’après la description que tu m’en as faite un jour, le village semble tellement minuscule que passer inaperçus serait difficile. Ils ne pourraient pas ignorer que tu es revenu. »

« Je m’en fiche, » le coupa Genesis. « Je me fiche de leur jugement, du fait qu’ils approuvent ou pas que je sois avec un homme. Je n’ai pas honte d’être avec toi, même si ici, à Midgar, je ne le crie pas à la face du monde. »

« Je sais que tu n’as pas honte, » le rassura Sephiroth. « Et moi non plus, je n’ai pas honte de toi. C’est juste que je ne veux pas qu’ils te fassent des remarques désobligeantes et que tu en souffres. »

« Arrête de toujours vouloir me protéger, ça devient pénible à la fin, » rétorqua sèchement Genesis.

« Désolé. » 

« Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, » se reprit-il aussitôt en caressant le torse du Général pour se faire pardonner. « Je suis fatigué, je suis triste à cause de Ramia, il est trois heures et demi du matin, je ne sais plus ce que je raconte. »

« Je ne t’en veux pas, » le rassura Sephiroth tout en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras pour l’embrasser.

Le Commandant s’installa confortablement contre la poitrine de son amant et sombra en quelques minutes dans le sommeil.

Le Général, lui, resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, si tu ne cliques pas sur ce lien (mon [Tumblr](https://gaiajenova.tumblr.com/)), tu risques de te faire pincer très fort.


End file.
